Around My Neck and Close To My Heart
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: To Mokuba, his locket means many things. It symbolizes strength, hope, but most of all, the bond he shares with Seto. But Seto doesn't see the meanings behind his locket. It'll take a life threatening event to show him how strong a brother's bond truly is


Around My Neck _and_ Close To My Heart

"WATCH OUT!" Mokuba turned his head, but it didn't stop the ball from flying through the air.

**Bang!** Mokuba fell to the ground as the dodge ball bounced off to the side. Mokuba rubbed his head and looked up at the kid that was hovering over him.

"Why don't you pay attention next time, Kaiba?" The kid said in a mean voice, kicking some dirt into Mokuba's hair. Mokuba glared at him and got up.

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. You have your ball, so just leave me alone Yasuo." Mokuba brushed the dirt out of his hair and then noticed that Yasuo was staring at him oddly. Mokuba raised one eyebrow.

"What?" He asked in a somewhat defensive tone, "What are you looking at?" Yasuo's hand flew forward and grasped Mokuba's locket in his hand. With his other hand, he managed to pushed Mokuba back onto the ground while skillfully pulling the necklace off of his head at the same time. Mokuba bounced back onto his feet immediately.

"Give. It. BACK." Mokuba commanded of him, not willing to take no for an answer. Yasuo grinned and laughed.

"What is this? Some kind of locket?" Yasuo asked, chuckling, "What kind of BOY wears a locket?" Mokuba took a step forward.

"I said-Give. It. Back." There was a small group of kids that started to gather around the two of them as the fight began to get a little heated. Yasuo found Mokuba's anger amusing to no end.

"So whose picture is in it? Your boyfriend's?" Yasuo opened his palm and tried to pry open the locket. Mokuba's heart jumped and he took another step forward.

"Lay off it, Yasuo! That's mine!" Yasuo continued fiddling with the necklace, using both hands to try to find some way to nudge it open. Mokuba's eye burned with rage. "I'm telling you, give it back to me now or I'm going to take it from you." Yasuo's eyes looked up when he heard Mokuba uttering a challenge.

"Is that so?" Yasuo took up his hand and threw the necklace onto the ground; the metal finally snapped open revealing the small picture frame inside. "There we go, I finally got it open." Yasuo bent down to reach for it, when Mokuba came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Yasuo pushed up his arms and flipped Mokuba off him and backwards onto the ground. Yasuo rolled forward, reaching for the locket once more.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Mokuba didn't hold back this time, he went for Yasuo with full force. Soon punched and kicks were involved, and the crowd surrounding them began to cheer and intensify the fire. Yasuo didn't let Mokuba's surprise attack get him down. Yasuo managed to kick Mokuba to the ground just before a teacher reached the scene and pulled them apart.

"What do you boys think you're doing?!" The woman asked with astonishment, "You both know fighting is not tolerated under any circumstances!" Mokuba spotted the locket on the ground and jumped for it, finally grabbing it in his hand and pulling it back towards him.

"He started it!" Yasuo said, already throwing out the lies, "I was just looking at his lame necklace when he attacked me out of nowhere!" Mokuba and Yasuo's eyes were locked and a firey hate was born between them. The teacher had her hands on her hips at this point and was scowling at both of them.

"We'll see who really started it, but for now I order you both to go to the principal's office and explain to him why it is you're there." Mokuba and Yasuo looked at each other one last time before completely ignoring each other's presence as they walked across the playground. Mokuba glanced at Yasuo angrily.

When they reached the hallway, Yasuo whispered, "So who's the guy in the picture? You're ex?" Mokuba stopped.

"I'm going to tell you this the last time, Yasuo. Drop it or I'll make you."

"Big words for a teacher's pet. Shouldn't you be worried your perfect attendance might be affected by us going to the principal's office?" Mokuba took a swing right at Yasuo's face and hit him dead on. Yasuo fell right to the ground, and there was a gasp nearby down the hallway. Mokuba turned and saw the principal, standing across from him and staring at him in disbelief.

Now he was in trouble.

"Mokuba Kaiba! What is the meaning of this?!" Mokuba unwound his fists and tried to think of a reasonable response to say in return. Mokuba wasn't one to lie, but it seemed he couldn't quite find a logical reason that would fly with the principal at this point. Mokuba shrugged.

"I don't know…?" The principal frowned with disapproval.

"Into my office right now, Mr. Kaiba. We're going to have to call your brother about this." Mokuba looked down in shame. Seto was not going to like this, he knew that much. He delayed his arrival to the principal's office for as long as he could be walking very slowly, but soon enough, there he was. Sitting in the principal's office. From what the secretary told him, his brother would be there any minute.

Mokuba brought his knee up onto the chair and began to untie and retie his shoelaces in order to try and calm himself down. Seto was going to be so mad at him Mokuba just knew it. The door to the office opened and Seto stepped in. Mokuba's heart froze, and he looked away, pretending he didn't see him. Seto looked pretty mad already.

Seto had turned his body in Mokuba's direction and was about to say something to him, when the principal walked into the room. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba. There you are."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It seems as though Mokuba got into a bit of a rumble with another lad in his class. Mokuba ended up giving the student a bloody nose after brutally punching him in the face, so I've come to the decision of suspending him for a week." Seto looked towards Mokuba again, looking at him with utter disappointment.

"I understand, I'll be taking Mokuba now." The principal nodded in approval. Seto snapped his fingers.

"Come Mokuba, let's go." Mokuba continued to avoid Seto's glance, even as he got up from his seat and followed him out to the car. When they were both situated in the car, Seto spoke directly to Mokuba. "What happened, Mokuba?" Mokuba crossed his arms.

"It was nothing."

"Don't give me that, why would you punch someone in the face Mokuba? You know how I feel about violence in general, but you made that kid bleed." Mokuba turned his head away from Seto.

"I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again."

"I want an explanation, Mokuba. Tell me what happened. I know you; you're not a violent person at all. He must've done something to make you mad." Mokuba brought his hand up to his chest and gripped the cold metal of the locket in his hand.

"He tried to take it from me," Mokuba said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Mokuba finally turned back and looked Seto in the face.

"He tried to take away my locket." Seto was staring at Mokuba for a long time, trying to decide whether Mokuba was telling the truth or not. Mokuba stared at him back, confused by Seto's silence. And why was he looking at him like that?

Seto started the car and began to back out of the parking lot. "Nii-sama… why aren't you saying anything?" Seto sighed.

"I'm not sure what to say Mokuba… I mean, you gave that kid a bloody nose. I just don't see how him taking your locket justified your actions." Mokuba was shocked by what his brother was saying. Didn't Seto know what his locket meant to him? Didn't his locket mean the same to him?

"Nii-sama, don't you realize what this locket means to me? What it symbolizes?"

"Look Mokuba, I understand what you're trying to put out there, but that still doesn't-"

"There's a reason I never take my locket off…"

"Mokuba…"

"I wear this locket because it symbolizes hope… whenever I'm scared or in doubt, I just open it up and it gives me the strength to do anything. It was the only thing that kept me going while I was locked up in Pegasus's castle and…" Mokuba looked away for a moment, "It reminds of the person you use to be."

Seto was quiet now. Mokuba glanced over at him as he continued to drive, wondering whether Seto was going to say anything or not. Ass Mokuba was staring at him, he noticed Seto wasn't wearing his locket. Mokuba's eyes widened. "Nii-sama… you're not wearing yours?"

Seto came to a stoplight and looked back over at Mokuba, "Look Mokuba… it's nothing against you or us or anything, it's just… childish."

"Childish?"

"We made those lockets a long time ago and now… well, its not something normal sixteen year olds wear, you know?" Mokuba shook his head slowly.

"No… I'm sorry, but I don't think I know," Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes, "I know the rest of the world thinks its weird that we wear our lockets, but I thought that you of all people would recognize how important it was. Nii-sama… it's a symbol of our bond and what we've been through. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"

It killed Seto to hear Mokuba say this. It DID mean something to him, it WAS important to him… it's just that… well, Seto just didn't feel as strongly as Mokuba had. Seto tried to think back to where he had last put it. Then he smiled as he remembered that it was in the glove compartment of his card. Seto leaned forward and grabbed it.

"Mokuba, it's not like that at all. See? I'm putting it back on…" Seto put it over his head and tucked it under his shirt. "There." Mokuba was eyeing him.

"…You're… embarrassed, aren't you?"

"What?"

"That's why you hide it under your shirt… you're embarrassed of what people will think of you."

"That's not true." Mokuba shook his head with sorrow.

"I can't believe this, Nii-sama. I mean… you use to not care what other people thought of it because you knew how strong our bond was, but I suppose now things have just changed." Mokuba gritted his teeth with anger. "Of course… how could I be so stupid as to think that you still did care about me?"

"Don't be so overly dramatic, Mokuba. You're taking this the wrong way." Mokuba had his hand on the car door.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Pull over!" Seto did as Mokuba commanded and pulled over to a curb nearby. Mokuba reached for the handle of the car and pulled on it, opening the door.

"Hold on, Mokuba, let's talk about this."

"No, you've already said everything, Nii-sama. I just want to walk home now."

"Mokuba, please just get back into the car." Mokuba got out and slammed the door shut. How did Mokuba not see it before? Mokuba took up his locket once more in his hand and brought it up close to his face.

With a tiny click, he opened the locket and looked down at the picture of Seto as a child that was smiling back up at him. That was a time when Mokuba knew Seto felt the same way about Mokuba, when they would've done anything to protect each other. Now Mokuba wasn't sure how Seto felt at all, when had things changed between them?

Then there was another click. This time it was louder, and from another metal object. Mokuba looked up, and his face turned pale from the sight of what stood before him. He slowly backed up and got back into the car. Seto came back out of his thoughts and looked towards Mokuba once more.

"Decided to come back after all?" Mokuba frowned.

"No, I'm still mad at you. There's just something else that's keeping me from leaving." Before Seto could ask, another figure opened up the car door to the back seat and got in. The man had a gun in his hand and pointed it in Seto's direction. He was dressed in casual clothes, but had a ski mask to cover his face. Seto jumped at the sight of the man and the sudden danger he was in. The man put the gun up to his head.

"Drive." The man commanded in a low voice, a voice that sounded almost familiar to Seto. Slowly, Seto turned the key once more and turned the car on.

"Where do you want to-"

"Just DRIVE." Seto did as the man asked and drove. While driving, the man would give him directions once and a while. He would tell Seto to turn left once and a while, make a turn, turn right, guiding him all through-out the city until they reached the end of town which was more deserted. "Park," was the last thing he asked of Seto. He did as the man had asked and parked.

"What do you want with us?" Mokuba asked, fear in his voice. The man laughed at his fear. Seto glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, do tell us what you think you're going to do to us, Zigfried?" The man grinned and pulled off his ski mask, revealing that he was, indeed, Zigfried. After all, if it weren't his voice that had tipped Seto off, the newly revealed pink hair would've definitely done it.

Seto slowly moved his hand down the side of his seat and clicked a button. One he had installed a long time ago for a situation much like this. Kaiba Corp. head quarters would get a locked down of his location, and the police would be notified immediately and sent to come and assist him. It was only a matter of time before Zigfried was arrested and put in jail.

"I'm sorry we had to meet again on such… terrifying terms." Zig fried signaled that he wanted both of them out of the car. Mokuba and Seto did so cautiously, keeping an eye on Zigfried at all times as he kept his gun in their direction. "You, stand over there. And you, stand over there." Seto and Mokuba stood apart from one another, unsure as to what Zigfried was planning to do next. Then Seto decided to do what he did best; let his ego do the talking.

"Look Zigfried, if this is about my company, just accept that mine kicks your company's ass and move on. I don't see what threatening me will do, I'm not going to come over there and help your company not suck anymore." Zigfried laughed at him in response.

"As if I would ask YOU of all people to help me. No, no… I'm not going to ask for your help. I'm simply going to kill you and put you out of business." Mokuba shook his head and stepped forward.

"No! Don't! Please!" Zigfried switched the gun and pointed it at Mokuba.

"Hey! Get back, NOW! One more move, and I'll kill you too!" Seto's eyes widened.

"Mokuba, get back." Mokuba looked over at Seto and nodded, moving back to where he last stood. Zigfried pointed the gun back at Seto.

"Now… where were we?" Zigfried smiled, "Oh yes, the part where I killed you." Zigfried clicked his gun once more and pointed it once more in Seto's direction. Just then the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and Seto grinned. The police were about to arrive and apprehend the scene. He clicked the gun once more.

"WATCH OUT!" Seto turned his head, but it didn't stop Zigfried from pulling the trigger.

**Bang!** Seto fell to the ground; the bullet had hit him dead on in the chest. Seto lay on the ground, motionless with his hands over his chest. Mokuba cried out in fear and ran towards him. The police had finally made it to the scene, but now it was too late. Mokuba ran over to his brother's side and knelt down.

"Nii-sama…?" There was laughter to be heard as the police forced Zigfried's hands behind his back and shoved him over to the cop car.

"I did it! I finally did it! I killed Seto Kaiba!" He yelled, before being forced into the vehicle by a police officer. Mokuba nudged Seto softly, but there was no response. Seto was… gone. Mokuba shut his eyes, the tears streaming down his face.

"Nii-sama… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…!" Mokuba tried wiping away his tears, but only more came to replace the ones that had just fallen. "NII-SAMA!" Mokuba yelled, letting out his internal pain. His older brother, his only family, the one person in the whole wide world who would've done anything for him was dead… and Mokuba had been such a jerk to him. He wished he could take back all he had said to Seto earlier that day.

Just then, there was a moan heard nearby. Mokuba's sobs were made silent for a moment as Mokuba looked over at Seto. He appeared to be… moving! Mokuba scooted closer to his brother as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Nii-sama! You're okay!" Mokuba cried with happiness, "But… how did you…?" Seto smiled at Mokuba.

"You could say that it might've been a guardian angel…" Seto pulled out his locket, which had a bullet dent in it. He smiled again; if it weren't for his locket he would've died instantly. "Or a sign that our bond will never break, and how important it is to keep it alive and strong. Now I understand why you wear your locket every day."

Mokuba leaped forward and hugged his brother tightly, as Seto did the same to Mokuba. Afterwards, Mokuba helped Seto back onto his feet. Seto brushed the dirt off his trench coat and kissed his locket, before putting it back over his head and letting it hang in front of his shirt in plain view. Mokuba nodded with approval.

"I'll always wear this locket from now on. Wherever I'll go, it shall always remain around my neck and close to my heart."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's head and ruffled his hair. Both the brothers stared up at the sun as it began to set, knowing that their brother's bond was powerful enough to stand up against all odds, and any obstacle it was challenged with. For that is what truly defines the power of love.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** _Kari is back and cooler than ever! Throwing another fast one your way, or should I say another fast one-shot, that is. I don't know how great I feel about this one, it seemed a lot better in my head when I was thinking of the idea, but I don't know, maybe you guys have a different opinion. I did rather like the ending though, I thought that was pretty cute. Just another brother fluff coming at ya, you know life wouldn't be the same without it. Not sure if there's another one-shot coming up, because I do have a chapter story ready to launch in my head, but we'll see what happens. I hope you all enjoyed the story and all fluffiness you could handle!_


End file.
